The Clone Diaries
by JasperWhiteWolf
Summary: One shots of varying lengths of all Clones and Clone ships. Each one will tell a prompt and the ship or who is involved. Rated M for chapters later on.
1. Alison: SoccerCop: She's Gone

**SoccerCop: just after Sarah leaves Allison's house for the first time.**

* * *

As her fingers gripped the stem of her glass like an old lover, Alison's vision grew blurry. A haze of grief slipped across her face as she looked at the door Sarah had just left from. It had hurt to have Beth just wander off, for her to just leave, but her heart was in two after hearing she was dead. Gone, forever, another spirit to add to her collection in the cupboard. Only this spirit wouldn't get her through her days, wouldn't keep her from sinking. No, that person was gone.

There was a gentle sound from behind her and then a warm hand sliding across her back. For a moment, a single moment where her eyes clenched shut and a tear rolled down her cheek, Alison thought it could be Beth. The same soft hand, that slight tough that gave her support and caring just in the brush of fingertips.

"Are you going to be okay?" Cosima had been friends with Beth but nothing like Alison, that bond was something she'd always marveled at. Now the bond was severed.

A shuddered breath shook Alison's entire body. "I don't know that I can honestly answer that question right now." The sun was gone from view, a cold seeping through her bones. Beth had been her guiding star, her warmth, the thing her entire being was drawn to. The secrecy was hard and hiding Beth was the worst thing imaginable, especially when they both had people waiting for them at home, but that never mattered when they were together. Not even Cosima knew the depth of their affections but had watched them together enough that Alison knew she'd figure it out.

"Do you want me to stay?" She'd planned on going back to her hotel but Cosima didn't feel right leaving Alison like this, not when she was eyeing the door like Beth was going to stumble through it any second with a big gotcha didn't I grin on her face.

Alison slowly shook her head, body shuddering when the warmth next to her shifted away. As much as she loved Cosima, she just wasn't Beth. "No, no, go ahead and go. I'm just going to tidy up a bit and then go to bed." Plastering what she hoped was a brave smile on her lips, Alison glanced up at her clone, heart thudding at the look being given back. Still, Cosima only hesitated a moment before nodding shortly.

"Call me if you need anything, okay? Seriously, Alison, don't just like sit here and cry to yourself." Sighing to herself, Cosima gathered her coat and slipped out the door when she only received a silent nod in return.

It took Alison ten minutes to realize that Cosima had left through the door she was still staring out. The realization only came when she finally let out a deep sob, her hand gripping so hard at the wine glass that she thought it would shatter too, and got no response to her whispered words.

"I never got to tell her how much I really love her."


	2. Tony: Along The Highway

**Tony: Thoughts after leaving Sammy to go find Beth.**

* * *

Running was something Tony hated and was exceptionally well practiced in. It was weakness and strength wrapped up in one confusing package, right and wrong tangled up like multi colored wires plugged into his fucked up brain. Flexing his hand against the wheel, Tony grimaced when he remembered the blood that had covered his fingers not long ago. Sammy was his friend, his partner in crime, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was the only person Tony really had. Getting attached to people was never his strong suit, not that it was ever his fault. His parents taught him how easily people could be tossed aside, how easily they could be turned into trash, and he learned quickly to avoid being left in the dump.

Shaking his head to wipe away his thoughts, Tony let out a sigh as he flipped through the stations on the radio. Maybe he'd get some sort of answer, some sort of weird closure from finding Beth. At least he'd have one final job for Sammy done and that was enough for him. This trip was also his way of trying to find a new place to just be.

Random suits were apparently on his ass, Sammy was dead, and he didn't really have anyone to fall back to back at his old place. So why even go back. His eyes glanced into the rear view mirror where he could spot the top of his bag in the back seat. He didn't need that place anymore.

So maybe this wasn't running, maybe this was simply finding a way to be. He didn't know what he'd find where Beth was or even who he'd find. Anything was better than going home to a blood soaked garage, police hounds, and an empty home.

With a sigh, Tony rubbed his face before getting off a random exit to an empty parking lot. It was late and he'd been on the road for hours with a good long while to go. "Fuck." No one answered him in the empty silence as he reclined his seat a bit. "What the hell are you getting me into here, Sammy." Grumbling under his breath, Tony tried to get comfortable. With all the time he spent in cars, he still had trouble sleeping in them. Picking up the phone from the cup holder next to him, he reread the texts that had been exchanged hours before.

Good or bad, this was happening and a thrill shot through him. Maybe this could be good. A slight disgruntled noise slipped past his lips when he remembered the conversation he'd had with Sammy a few days before.

_You gotta get some new friends man, get attached to at least one other person. Who knows what could happen tomorrow, you know? I don't want you wanderin this place all alone, you'll end up losin your mind._

"God damn." Maybe he'd find someone he could trust once he talked to Beth, maybe he could just wander from there. Too many maybe's were swirling in his head and he let out another sigh. Now he'd really fail at falling asleep. Pulling his seat back up, he drove to the closest place for a cup of coffee before hopping back on the interstate.

Maybe the road would answer all his maybes.


	3. Cosima: Hold Me Close

**Cosima: Sarah seeing how bad things really are after hearing about Cosima being sick**

* * *

Blood, thick and bubbling, slipped past lips pressed so tightly together. A flood behind clenched teeth as a cough rattled in a chest tightening with every moment without regular air. Cosima leaned heavily into the sink in front of her, trembling fingers gripping the tile. A moment of panic flashed past her eyes when she felt blood start to slip back down her throat, only to fade out when the tightness in her chest softened and she was able to spit out the ocean in her mouth. Spots decorated the mirror when the last few rattling coughs wracked her body.

"Cos?" The whisper from beyond the bathroom sounded like a canon shot, Sarah's voice bouncing around her skull. As one hand reached up to cradle her head, Cosima heard Sarah's stifled gasp from behind her. "Shite, okay. Let me get you a towel and some water."

Muffled sounds of her clone's cursing and rummaging around brought a soft smile to Cosima's face. She'd come back to visit Sarah, needed to see her really. Alison as well but they hadn't told her about her illness yet so she wasn't sure when they'd get to that. Another cough had her spitting out a chunk of something thick and bloody. Shutting her eyes tight against the gruesome mess in the sink, Cosima moved back to her place on the couch.

A moment later, a light touch to her shoulder had her looking up at Sarah's worried eyes. She tried to give her a reassuring smile but it turned to a grimace when she realized her teeth would be stained red as well. The shifting expression dragged a soft chuckle out of Sarah though as she sat down next to her. "It's alright, Cos. Here, drink this."

Water bottle held tightly in her hands after taking a few long drags, Cosima let out a little groan. "My face is probably super gross right now isn't it?" She could feel it, sticky in places and tight in others where the blood had already started to dry. This fit had been a bad one, instantly drenching her in blood before she even had a chance to get to the sink. Looking down at her hands, they tightened even more around the bottle when she noticed the red staining them as well.

"Yea, you look pretty disgusting right now, Cos. I might just toss you in the damn bath." Glancing over, Cosima's retort died on her lips when she saw the gentle teasing in Sarah's eyes and the genuine smirk tugging at her lips. Instead she simply rolled her eyes and let her head fall onto her now whining clone's shoulder. "Ugh, god, now you're gonna get it all over me. Gross, Cosima, you're gross."

"Shut up, you're warm." She lightly punched Sarah in the side as she shifted to get more comfortable, eyes closing as she did so.

"Beating me up now too, eh? I see how it is." The tone of her voice was light as she pressed a soft kiss to the top of Cosima's head. "Cos, tilt your face up a little."

Brow pulling in slightly in confusion, Cosima threw one hand up in a sure whatever gesture as her head tilted back ever so slightly. There was a shift in the body next to her before a warm towel was being gently pressed against her jaw. Opening her eyes, Cosima watched Sarah as she cleaned the traces of blood from her skin.

Sarah was focused, concentrating on removing all traces of blood from Cosima's skin. Clean away the evidence and maybe they could forget about how sick she was for another five minutes of peace. Still, the deeper the shade of red on the towel got, the more trouble Sarah had with keeping her tears at bay. This was Cosima, the clone who helped her get used to everything and the clone who she felt the most comfortable around. Honestly, she couldn't even picture her life without Cosima at this point and the thought of losing her, at the thought of her dying had her heart aching so acutely it pushed the breath from her lungs.

"I couldn't do this without you, Cos." The words were whispered, a mirror of her previous statement, as tears dripped from Sarah's chin onto her thighs. Ducking her head, she tried to hide her face as she dropped the towel to the floor. A gentle grip had her looking back at her clone a moment later, however, as Cosima pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sarah." As Sarah matched her little smile, she settled back into her side with a sigh. Nobody knew what was going to happen, how many days were left, but in that moment it didn't matter. As they sat and whispered stories back and forth, laughing freely with real smiles on their faces, Cosima knew that this was okay. Even if these were her final moments, she knew she had a life full of fierce love and maybe that was enough to get her through until the next fit full of blood and sorrow.


	4. Tony and Cosima: Baked Emotions

**Tony and Cosima: making party pot brownies**

* * *

"You know, that little scare got to me too, dreads."

Cosima looked up from her spot on the floor, brows knitted in confusion. Tony was still sitting on the couch next to where her head rested on a mountain of pillows, guitar resting on his leg with his hands stilled against the strings. They'd been sitting there in an easy sort of comfort, Tony strumming random songs while Cosima worked on the science for the next round of her treatment. She was better, after quite a few scares and a near-death-heart-stopped-for-a-minute experience, as she'd labeled it. The cure, however, was not exactly a cure. Not yet, anyway, but she was close to figuring it out with Delphine.

In the lull of drama in their life and the brightness of the days as of late, Cosima has called a big clone meet up to happen since they'd been scattered for so long. So, of course, everyone piled into Felix's loft. The others had gone out for various reasons. Sarah and Helena went to the store with Kira to restock the kitchen. Felix left with Delphine to pick up some new clothes for her after they'd realized her bag was full of mostly science and not necessities for travel. Alison was picking up a newly reformed Rachel from the airport and then they would be bringing pizza home so no actual cooking would be needed.

Tony had arrived the same time as Cosima and the two had formed a tight bond the past few weeks, something akin to Sarah and Helena. They'd met during an emergency where Tony needed a place to hide out and Cosima had been the one to answer Sarah's clone phone while she was talking to Felix. She helped him figure shit out and, soon, he snuck his way in to actually meet her a week or so later. Just in time for her biggest scare.

So the way he was looking at her now was a little disorienting. As close as they'd gotten, Tony was always a little aloof with his feelings about her sickness, instead choosing to make her laugh and keep her smile going. It was greatly appreciated by Cosima and she knew from the moment he flicked her on the forehead for coughing so much while nearly dying in a hospital bed that she loved this new clone.

"What?" She sat up, setting her chin on Tony's knee as he looked away. He cleared his throat, like his words had been a tickle there before he shrugged. "Tony-boy, you better tell me what you're talkin about." There was a smirk on her face but her tone was soft, gentle like she knew this wasn't something that he really was comfortable with saying.

"I knew you for, what, like five hours of phone calls and a twenty minute chat before your body decided that it was done for a hot minute." Shaking his head, he sniffed and tried to ignore the slight heat behind his eyes. "Fuck, Cos, you're not allowed to pull that shit again. Just, don't ok? I just got used to this whole fucked up clone family thing and you're like the best part so don't fuckin leave me with the rest of the weirdos, okay?"

Cosima watched as Tony blinked, slow and exaggerated, until she nodded and then coughed like the words weren't actually said. He gave her a tiny nod and then his fingers started to move against the strings again, smirk in place as he played a horrible rendition of a song she'd requested an hour earlier.

Groaning, Cosima moved her head from his leg just so she could shove it instead. She watched him laugh for a moment, smiling herself at the free quality to his smile. He'd been keeping that to himself since it had happened, she figured, and now he had let it go. Rolling her eyes slightly, Cosima shoved his leg again. "Come on, I have an idea for what we can do now. I'm so not focused on what I should be and I think I have a solution."

A curious gaze followed Cosima as she moved to the kitchen, quickly followed by the rest of Tony.

The next few hours were a blur. Tony could remember Cosima showing him her absolutely massive hidden stash in Felix's cupboard while Cosima remembered the absolutely precious look of awe on his face right before he hugged her when she mentioned the activity they'd be using it for. Then they were mixing up the batter, drinking a little bit while everything baked, and then Cosima hugging Tony as he put sprinkles in the shape of a helix across them all as they cooled. Then they took the entire tray to the living room with them where they crashed on the couch and indulged.

That's how Felix and Delphine found them when they wandered home first. Felix was wide eyed, one hand holding his forehead while Delphine simply grinned at how relaxed Cosima looked. Tony was sitting on the couch, slouched forward a little to fit Cosima who was placed on the back of the couch right behind him with her legs on either side of his shoulders. They were both intently focused on the computer screen in front of them, Tony giggling like mad while Cosima delicately wove little braids into his hair.

"What in the god awful hell is happening here?" Felix's question seemed to snap the trance slightly as Tony looked away from the computer to look at him instead, shrugging slightly while Cosima tilted her head a little to receive the kiss Delphine wandered over to give her.

The blonde blinked a moment later, laughing earnestly when she noticed the half empty tray of brownies. "Merde, Cosima! How many of those have you two had?" Cosima simply giggled up at her, dopey smile on her face as she tugged Delphine back in for another kiss before going back to braiding Tony's hair.

"We got bored so dreads decided some baked goods would be a good idea." Tony laughed a little to loudly at the word baked, sending Felix an exaggerated wink. "Then we decided I should be dreads too so she's been working on that while I watch shit on the laptop." His words were clear but said almost too giddily, the entire thing weirding Felix out a little bit. Cosima was really the only clone that Tony got touchy feely affectionate with like this and it was still a little odd to see in front of him.

Sighing, Felix simply decided to say fuck it as he moved forward to snag a brownie of his own. He sat down on the floor and leaned against Tony's leg while Delphine sat on the couch next to him, one hand holding her own brownie while the other rested on Cosima's knee. The entire sight was a bit of a trip, all of them so easily accepting what was happening, but this was the calmest things had been in a while.

When the others filed in one by one, Sarah put Kira to bed before joining the rest of the group. By the end of the night, the entire clone club was sprawled out in various states of baked. Delphine lay on her back on the couch with Cosima on top of her in the same fashion as Tony used Cosima's legs as a pillow and Felix reclined against Tony as a source of body heat. Sarah had moved back to lay with Kira, Helena soon following to sleep near her twin. Alison was the only one missing by the end of the nights antics, having actually gone home to sleep it all off with the promise of arriving by noon the next day. Tony absently noticed Rachel missing from their puppy pile only to realize she was sprawled out on the floor near the bathroom, a blanket haphazardly tossed across her.

He exchanged a look with Cosima that clearly read h_ow the fuck did we get everyone to do this with us _and ended with them both just shrugging it off. Everyone seemed happy, relaxed, and most importantly, they were all together.


	5. Cosima: Cophine: Please Don't Leave

**Cosima: Cophine aka Science Girlfriends: shooting**

* * *

_Please don't leave me_

The words bounced around in her head, eyes clenched shut as tightly as she could keep them.

_I did it for you_

That look of despair plays on closed eyelids like a movie, each tear traced in intricate detail.

_I'd do anything for you_

A shuddering breath shakes her chest as her hands grip at the bed beneath her, sheets cold against her bloodstained skin.

_What does it feel like? Is it scary?_

Questions that should never have been needed and yet plagued her every single moment.

_Cosima? It's so cold_

Sobs hit her like a train, a gentle hand running across her shoulders as her identical catches her gaze.

_Je t'aime, __ma chérie_

Cosima ducks her chin to her chest, the memory of Delphine's weak and chilled hand held between her own so vivid she swears she can still feel her. The bullet had hit her so fast, the noise so loud they'd both been deafened for a moment, that neither woman had much of a chance to react before the blonde collapsed to the ground.

Delphine had been sneaking around a lot in Dyad the past few weeks while Cosima's health rapidly declined. Kira had been taken but the bone marrow had been salvaged, the blonde making sure to keep Rachel at arms length from her actual results. In secret she'd worked night and day, finally finding a way to buy Cosima even more time with a weekly injection.

After two weeks of the beginnings of recovery, Delphine had watched over Cosima while also working out where Kira was being kept. Sarah hadn't trusted her at first, not believing the trick that Rachel had played, but when Delphine presented her with some security footage of Kira at the institute she had followed her lead. It took another two weeks before they had the power and connections through the science department and Siobhan's contacts to get Kira out of there with Cosima.

A tricky situation made a little easier when Rachel seemed to snap completely, trying every trick she could but not succeeding in any of them. Delphine worked hard to see to that. No one was really safe yet but they were out of Dyad, free of that place. In a few moments of stupid planning, Cosima and Delphine had planned to meet up with Scott to get a few things they needed to keep progressing with the cure.

Things were recovered just in time for Delphine to get a bullet to the gut.

Cosima swears it was Rachel but no one can be completely sure as they drove away before anyone could catch up to them. Delphine's words that were whispered to her as she bled onto the concrete kept playing in Cosima's head as she sat on the hospital bed she'd been placed in after fainting when they rushed the blonde into surgery.

"Cos?" Sarah's tone was gentle but the word seemed to blend in Cosima's head, each letter sliding together. Blinking slowly, she looked over to the other girl and sighed when a light touch swiped away a few tears. "She's gonna be ok, yea? We got her here quick."

She tried to smile at her sister but her lips trembled so fiercely that she just ended up biting them to keep herself steady.

_I love you_

_please don't go_

_Delphine? No, keep your eyes open, don't you dare leave me now_

_You can't die, not when you've done so much to keep me alive_

_Delphine? _

Her own words swam in her head, remembering how she'd been reduced to a screaming mess when Delphine had lost consciousness after she'd whispered her love. Another sob wrecked her a moment later when a doctor walked over to them. She was so sure her heart was going to be shattered even further, so sure Delphine was gone. The doctors words were muffled like her head was underwater and she was barely aware of Sarah speaking calmly as she could with him until he slipped away from them once more.

Sarah's hands gripped her shoulders, shaking her gently until Cosima's wide eyes looked at her. "Cos? Cos! She's gonna be okay. Delphine's alive."


	6. Cosima: Cophine: Quiet Nights

**Cosima: Cophine: quiet nights (this is slightly out of canon as Cosima is not sick and some shit happened different but this won't go into it, it's just a short bit of fluff)**

* * *

In the silence that is not quite silent, Cosima curls a little closer to Delphine. Head resting on the blonde's stomach, her fingers start to trace little shapes on Delphine's thigh while her eyes flutter a little as she feels a hand affectionately scratch at the back of her neck. They'd been laying there for hours, only moving to get drinks or so Cosima could roll another joint.

The room was a strange mixture of sleepy calm and twitchy energy. They had a playlist of Cosima's playing softly as background noise, the thumping beat of a Bassnectar song rumbling into Cosima's bones. Delphine was speaking, volume as low as the music, but her free hand was moving rapidly about as she continued on about everything and nothing all at once. Cosima, on the other hand, was content to lazily curl into her girlfriend and listen to her as she watched the smoke curl around the candle lit room.

Every night they could, the two would hole up in Cosima's apartment and spend quiet evenings alone. Just wanting a space to be themselves, to have that calm wash over them. It had taken a lot for them to get to where they were but neither would have changed a thing. Rough beginnings brought them even closer together when the dust settled.

Shaking the thoughts of the past from her head, Cosima brought the joint back to her lips and took a slow hit. Her eyes followed the smoke when she breathed out, chest hitching when she noticed Delphine watching her with inquisitive eyes. Electricity sparked in her veins but her muscles barely moved, only allowing her to curl even closer to Delphine as the blonde slipped the lit joint from her fingertips.

"Don't drop this on me, Cosima." The woman in question can't help but watch as Delphine speaks, eyes trained on the way her name slips so deliciously off her tongue. "I would prefer to not be burned tonight." Delphine has a teasing smile quirking the corners of her lips as she lazily breathed in the smoke before gently butting out the joint in their ashtray. Leaning down, ever so slow, she pressed her lips to Cosima's and let the smoke travel between them.

The feeling was intense, as it always was. Delphine shotgunning a hit with Cosima was always something that set her alight. In those moments in the dark, it was like she could feel her connection with Delphine growing. Each puff of smoke that travelled from one pair of lungs to the other was simply tangling the strings of their fate even closer together. Mind spinning with all her thoughts at once, Cosima gave Delphine an almost shy smile before she buried her head completely into her stomach. She could feel the laughter that gently shook the blonde's body as she rubbed Cosima's back.

Such simple acts provoked such strong feelings in her heart. "Delphine?" Her voice sounded foreign to her in that moment, soft and breathy. Immediately the laughter stopped and a gentle touch was tilting her head up. Cosima caught the gaze trained on her, Delphine's face nothing but patient and focused completely on her. "Do you remember when we stole that wine and ran from the lecture hall?" A chuckle shook her once more as Delphine nodded, lips twitching into an amused quiet smile. "I think I knew then."

Brows furrowing, Delphine tilted her head a little in a look of confusion that had Cosima giggling. "Knew what?"

Cosima sat up ever so slowly, wobbling a bit as she straddled Delphine's thighs with her hands resting on the blonde's shoulders. Her gaze was intent, as if she were searching for something in Delphine's eyes before she smiles gently and settled her forehead against her girlfriends. "I think I knew then that I couldn't be without you. It was scary, is scary, but I think I could see it. That thing, you know? It's like magnetic and intense." Her hands were waving emphatically, only stopping when Delphine moved her grip from Cosima's hips to lace their fingers together.

"Electric, non?" Delphine's quiet words had Cosima pressing a light kiss against her lips.

"I knew something else then too that I definitely know now is totally true." Once again Delphine simply waited, expression curious and open. "I love you more now than I did then and I'll love you even more tomorrow."

The words were a little shaky, the intensity of her feelings breaking through the haze in her brain. Her body felt shaky too, muscles trembling as she leaned against her quiet girlfriend, but then Delphine smiled that gentle smile that soothed every fiber of her being.

"Je t'aime, Cosima. I will always love you."


	7. Beth: SoccerCop: Date Night

**Beth: SoccerCop: So I got a cute little review asking for some soccercop fluff so here we go. Date night.**

* * *

It's that sigh she hears so clear through the phone that cracks Beth's exterior and soon, she's smiling like a complete fool at her desk. Really, she'd expected Alison to be irritated when she told her that she was going to be a little late in picking her up but the fact that she can picture the exact face the other woman is making at that moment just makes it all the better.

"I'm sorry, Ali. Art needs me to help him with a little last minute paperwork and it's looking like it's going to take a little while."

Another sigh has Beth chuckling into the phone, this one so exaggerated she just knows it's Alison trying to hide her own smile. It's a smile she can never really lose when talking to Beth.

"Fine, okay. It's fine. Just don't be too late, I have the kids at my parents for the night just so I can spend it with you. Don't cut that time too short." Alison's words are clipped, to the point as usual but also holding a gentle longing she can't quite cover. It had been a few weeks since their last date, having to keep it hidden from their previous worlds was not exactly an easy task.

"Okay how about this. I will text you as I'm leaving the building so you know exactly how much time you have to finish getting ready before meeting me on the curb, alright? Then you don't have to sit around waiting for me after getting ready and we'll be set to go even faster." Appealing to Alison's want of order and ease in her actions was always a good way to soothe her irritation.

This time a gentle hum traveled through the phone before a noise of confirmation. "Fine, just don't forget. As soon as you step out of that building, you text me."

Beth couldn't stop the slightly cheeky grin on her face even though Alison couldn't see it. "Yes, ma'am. Scouts honor." She probably heard it just the same.

Another three hours, two cups of coffee, and a smack to the back of Art's head when he teased her abound practically bouncing away from her desk later, Beth was able to text Alison that she'd be there soon. The response of _it's about time, i'll be waiting on the curb _had her rolling her eyes, that dopey grin back on her face.

Their whole situation was fucked up, truthfully. Beth's world was spinning out of control but Alison helped her center her head. With everything going on in the big picture, a relationship with your own clone didn't seem all that big or strange to her. Every single thing was just so fucked up in her world nowadays that she couldn't really bring herself to care about how strange their relationship would seem to the people around them. So Alison had simply looked at her one day, eyes clear as day even through the glasses of wine she'd downed, and suggested that they just try it out. Really, Beth had been so surprised she almost didn't reply but then she noticed the fear on Alison's face. It seemed that Alison was just as terrified as Beth was and that look shot a spike right through her heart.

No matter what, she'd do what she could to keep that look from appearing on Alison's face again.

Driving up to Alison's curb, Beth couldn't stop the gentle affectionate smile that teased her lips. The woman in front of her was tapping her foot on the ground, half annoyed and half excited, while she straightened the black jacket that hung slightly loose on her shoulders. It was a jacket Beth had given her a few weeks prior and the sight of her had a shot of warmth hitting her heart.

When she slowed enough for Alison to jump into the car, she leaned over immediately to kiss her, the action a mix of gentle and needy. "Hey pretty lady, come here often?"

Scoffing at the words through the pink that dusted her cheeks, Alison smoothed her palms against her thighs. "Really, Beth? That's the best you can do?" A light smile tweaked the corner of Alison's mouth and Beth couldn't resist kissing her until it widened as she drove away. "So where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see." The immediate reaction smack to her arm had Beth chuckling under her breath. "We're going to get some ice cream by the park before going for a stroll through said park. Then I'm going to take you home for some wine around a nice comfy fire." Glancing to the side, Beth's heart quickened in her chest a bit at the look on Alison's face.

"That sounds.. perfect." The words were whispered, breathy and soft. The opposite of Alison's usual demeanor. Then again, Beth tended to bring out a side of Alison that not even she was aware of.

Beth slid her hand over to Alison, letting it rest easily on her thigh as she drove. Once again it hit her how strangely natural this all felt to her. How easily Alison fit into her life, her heart. The way her skin felt so deliciously warm under her fingertips and how each felt kiss so right.

It kept hitting her all evening. From the look Alison gave her when she slid a solid arm around her waist and led her into the ice cream shop. The way she laughed when Beth got her treat on her chin and the resulting kiss as Alison licked it off for her. When tingles shot up her arm the second Alison intertwined their fingers as they walked and the soft warmth from the way her head settled so easily on her shoulder.

The return trip to Alison's house was filled with a quiet serenity. As they made their way to their usual spot on the downstairs sofa, Alison slipped out of her jacket as Beth easily found the wine and glasses. It was fluid, the way they moved about each other, and so intensely domestic if it were with anyone else it may have frightened Beth a little. Alison just made everything seem a little better.

As they curled up together, Beth's cheeky smile after she set up an Ipad to play a video of a fire sitting on the table in front of them slipping into a more affectionate one when Alison let out a content little sigh. She kissed the top of her head and settled in for the night, never wanting to move from that spot.

Date night, as always, was an amazing success.


	8. Cophine: Es-ki-mo

**Cophine: Delphine's eskimo pie drips all over her, and cosima helps her out of her clothes.**

* * *

"Delphine, babe, what are you doing?"

Looking up from her position on the bed, Delphine grinned a serene little smile that lit up her eyes. Cosima knelt down next to her head to place a sweet kiss to her lips, sighing content at the contact.

"Waiting for you to get home."

"And you had to do that hanging halfway off the bed why?"

"It's the best way to eat these, uh, eskimo pies."

Squinting her eyes at her girlfriend, Cosima couldn't help the pull of the smile that teased the corners of her lips.

"Have you also been drinking or possibly stealing my pot?"

Delphine's eyes went wide and guilty, a little pout forming as Cosima rolled her eyes in response.

"Just a little bit! How did you know? I thought I was sneaky."

"Babe, you've got ice cream all over your hands and your shirt." Cosima chuckled, helping Delphine sit upright. The blonde looked down at herself confused before glancing at Cosima helplessly, as if she held all the answers. "My guess is you got about half way through before forgetting it was there. You were staring kind of intensely at the door when I walked through."

The look on Delphine's face would have been priceless, something Cosima would lock into her memory if she hadn't noticed the way she was starting to shiver.

"Come on, silly puppy." Cosima's hands slid, warm and inviting beneath Delphine's shirt. A different kind of shiver trailed along her spine as her mouth dropped open slightly, a soft gasp slipping past her lips. "Lets get this off of you."

The moment Cosima's fingers curled around the material of her shirt, Delphine lifted her arms to help her remove it easier. Her eyes followed it to the floor before they slipped closed when a kiss was placed against her neck.

"Cosima." The name whispered past her lips causing a prominent shiver in the body pressed so close to her own.

Instead of answering her, Cosima lifted Delphine's hand in her own. The blonde's eyes fluttered open only to fly shut again as her head dropped back when Cosima ran her tongue deftly across her skin. Sucking her fingers into her mouth one by one, Cosima cleaned the lingering ice cream from Delphine and released the last one with a soft pop.

"Oh look, I think there's a little bit on your pants too. Let me help you with that."


	9. Cophine: Salamanders

**Cophine: Delphine trying to grocery shop with Cosima**

* * *

Reigning in the intense urge to roll her eyes, Delphine settled a hand against Cosima's lower back. Her smaller girlfriend had an intensely serious look upon her face as she slowly set the box gripped in her hands into the cart.

"We do not need a variety box of, what is that even, gushers? Not on top of the four other boxes of fruit snacks."

Cosima simply stared at Delphine and then let her bottom lip just out ever so slowly as she gently lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Merde, fine."

* * *

"Delphine! Please!" Cosima was tugging her sleeve, eyes wide and bright as she pointed to the side.

The blonde sighed, head in hand as she let out a string of mumbled french curses. How did they even get to this situation, how was this even possible. Delphine groaned when she felt Cosima placing little kisses to her chin.

"Please? I put back that box of Trix and made sure we got some healthy stuff before we left." There was a soft tremble in her voice, one that immediately had Delphine's defences falling.

Cosima noticed it as soon as it happened, filling the air with a high pitch yes before she ran off to ask about the cute little Axolotl Salamander that had immediately caught Cosima's eye as they walked past.

Delphine shook her head with a soft groan. She'd never know how Cosima managed to persuade her to go to the pet shop after leaving the grocery store nor did she bother trying to wonder why she'd just agreed to getting a pet. One look at the bright smile on Cosima's face and the way she was practically shaking in her excitement told her everything.

She simply decided to not go grocery shopping with Cosima for a while. Thought deep down, she knew it was a lie. Every adventure with her girlfriend brightened Delphine's heart bit by bit everyday.


	10. Cophine: Love Me Infinitely

**Cophine: Love**

* * *

It's in the way she walks, her shoulders carrying the weight of the world with grace.

It's in how she tilts her head in question before the confusion even reaches her eyes, a quirk she never seems to shake.

It's in the way her eyes light up when she spots Cosima even from across the room, even in the worst of times.

It's in the way her hands sway and twitch when Cosima is near, itching to intertwine their fingers in that perfect hold.

It's in the way she dances, awkward and almost embarrassed until Cosima trails a hand down her side as a sign to release those inhibitions.

It's in the way her body relaxes when Cosima's warmth is near to her, tension draining with each beat of her heart.

It's in the way she whispers her dedications of love, reverent and heavy with the truth in her soul.

Everything Delphine does is laced with the way she feels for Cosima, each action and reaction another poem written in Cosima's name.

The moments of quiet, with Cosima tucked so delicately into her side while time seems to freeze so she can be intensely dedicated to those single seconds, are the times Delphine can't help but feel so happy she might cry.

Sometimes she does, emotions welling up in her eyes. Usually it happens when they've climbed into bed and her head settles on Cosima's chest, her heartbeat thundering loud and soft all at once into her ear, when she lets it all go.

In the darkness, Delphine mourns for the way she loves and Cosima kisses the top of her head until she is calm once more.

In the darkness, Cosima lets her cry with that silly little smile on her face.

Delphine never did lose that little quirk of crying after sex, the act of building that love into a supernova simply pushing her emotions to the brink and the edges of her eyes, but Cosima wouldn't change it for the world.

Cosima wouldn't change anything about Delphine for the world.

It's in the way she watches the quiet sagging of Delphine's shoulders by the end of the day and her fingers gently work the knots from her muscles.

It's in the way her lips quirk in the exact moment Delphine looks to her for the answer to her confusion and the softness in her voice as she explains.

It's in the way her hands move even more frantically, voice lifting to an excited high when Delphine's bright eyes meet hers even from across a room.

It's in the way her fingers gently crawl her hand towards Delphine's, always in need of that anchor to hold so tight.

It's in the way she moves to the music, fluid and free, with Delphine melting into her touch until they flow together.

It's in the way she feels so calm, like she can let her walls crack and allow someone else to be the strong one for a moment.

It's in the way she reciprocates Delphine's words with just as much adoration and dedication.

The way Delphine loves Cosima is the same way Cosima loves Delphine. Infinitely.


	11. Delphine: Cophine: Bedside Song

**Delphine: Cophine: If I Die Young**

* * *

It's quiet, the only noise is the gentle movement of Cosima against the sheets behind her. Sitting down softly on the edge of the bed, Delphine lets the ease of the near silence wash over her. There's a moment where even her breathing slows just enough to match the light noise that's created when Cosima breathe through her cannula.

Then the moment is lost and Delphine is crumbling. Her hands tremble as she grips at her legs, fingers unable to hold anything for long. Lips tucked between her teeth to keep from sobbing, she closes her eyes tight to try to stem the flow of tears. It's all too much. She'd just found Cosima, just fell so deeply for this girl and here they were. The cure was somewhere in the works but Cosima wasn't getting any better until it was finished.

Delphine was still becoming more and more of a ghost in the world with each cough that showed the decline of Cosima's lungs.

The song comes to her without precedent, without her even really thinking about it. It wasn't a song she listened to often but it was one she knew enough of for the emotional turmoil to crash like waves against her heart.

With her eyes clenched shut, her mouth dropped open without her consent. Traitorous emotions swirled through her, causing her to make any type of noise that could disturb Cosima even for a minute. Delphine would not forgive herself if she did something to put more weight on those fragile shoulders.

Her voice was soft and rough, gentle and heavy all at once. "If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses." Her breath caught and a little sniffle had her bringing her knees up to her chest, her feet perched on the edge of the bed. Her arms wrapped around her legs tight, an anchor in the dark. "Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life."

Delphine stumbled over some of the words, her accent mixed with her tears garbling letters together here and there. Losing all precedence, she lifted one hand to bury her face into it as a deep wracking sob hitched in her chest. "I've had just enough time." Her heart clenched in her chest when she felt a shifting behind her, minute and almost non-existent. "So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls."

The song slid out of her head as fast as it arrived when Cosima's hands settled on her shoulders. There was a gentle weight against her back, arms wrapping around her chest, as Cosima pressed a kiss to her cheek. No words needed to be said, Delphine could feel it in her bones as she broke. Twisting around, she buried her head into Cosima's neck and let the tears sweep her off her feet.

Soon she was laying down, curled on top of Cosima as her gentle touch rubbed her back. Quiet tears slowly trailed down her cheeks without Delphine attempting to stop them. Cosima was periodically kissing the top of her head, her fingers rubbing the back of Delphine's neck each time her body trembled.

"Delphine?"

Her name so soft and affectionate as it rolled off of Cosima's tongue nearly had Delphine in hysterics again. Instead, she lifted her head enough to look up at her girlfriend, bottom lip trembling slightly at the look in Cosima's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you."


	12. Clone Club: Game Night

**Clone Club: Playing (and cheating) at board games aka game night**

* * *

"Tony, are you hiding cards?"

A smirk tugged at the clone in questions lips, his eyebrow slowly rising as he looked at his sister. Cosima was seated on Delphine's lap, the blonde sitting sideways on the couch to read while Cosima played poker with her siblings.

Sarah glanced between them, trying to hide her laughter at the silent showdown. Poker was Tony's game and Cosima had been kicking his ass for the last hour.

In the end, Tony had to forfeit his win to Cosima when Felix walked behind him and smacked the back of his head with a small gasp of you cheating twat. Felix had been the first to lose to his tyranny.

* * *

Helena wa staring intently at the board in front of her as Sarah rubbed her back, teeth pulling her bottom lip so she wouldn't chuckle at her twins expense.

"Sestra, what did I do?" Her voice was filled with such confusion that even Cosima had to chuckle, burying her head into Delphine's shoulder a her girlfriend shook her head in amusement.

"Nothing, meathead, just put your thimble on the jail space so we can move on yea?"

* * *

"Alison, how in the holy sweet hell are you this fucking good at this game?"

The fact that Tony had actually used her name normally would have had Alison smiling but the intense awe in his tone was pushing some of the wrong buttons. She's won every game they'd played so far with this board and he kept looking at her like she was cheating in some way.

"Just because you're horrendous at Clue doesn't mean we all are, Tony."

* * *

"Come on babe, you gotta do it!"

"Merde."

All of the clone watched in awe, Cosima with a little drool collecting at the corner of her mouth, as Delphine bravely stripped off her top and at back down to continue the game.

It probably wasn't all that fair to be playing strip scrabble with an intoxicated french woman but Cosima was so glad she'd had the idea.

* * *

"I guess you could call game night a success."

Sarah shrugged before settling her head on Felix's shoulder. "Well Alison made it home, no one bled, only one fight broke out, and we still have some alcohol in the house."

Felix simply shook his head and sighed. "Maybe we could avoid all fist fights next week."


	13. Delphine: Pet Worries

**Delphine: polyamorous Cosima being with Sarah and Delphine and the three of them arguing over what kind of pet they want to get**

* * *

Delphine's eyes were growing wider by the second. Stuck between two clones, Cosima pouting up at her on one side and Sarah with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth on the other, she had no way to escape.

Letting out a tiny whimper, she closed her eyes. "I want a-"

"Just say you want a lizard, Delphine, I know you know it'd be the coolest-"

"Cosma, we are not getting a Lizard! Delphine, tell her that a pair of rats would be so much better!"

"Uh excuse me, Sarah, but I think Delphine knows exactly what pet she wants!"

"Yea and she wants rats like me!"

"No, she wants a lizard!"

"Delphine?!" Her name was nearly shouted between the two of them and this time Delphine slipped out from between them. Taking a deep breath, she rubbed her temples before fixing the two with her best stern glare. Meaning Cosima and Sarah were staring at the cutest pouting frowny face they had ever witnessed.

"Non! I will not play, what does Cosima call it? Monkey in middle?" She could see the twitch of Cosima's grin as Sarah's lip was pulled between her teeth again to stifle a chuckle.

The chuckle and smile halted abruptly when Delphine's shoulders dropped in defeat and her pout looked absolutely genuine. The clones looked at each other before rushing forward to their girlfriend once more.

"Okay, okay how about we compromise?" Cosima's voice was first in Delphine's ear, followed by a kiss to her cheek from Sarah.

"Yea, I mean we could work something out." A hand was gently sliding across Delphine's lower back as the two women around her tried to make her feel better. Sarah had wrapped around her back with her arms tightly hugging her mid-section while Cosima was holding her hand and periodically kissing her face.

"I want a chinchilla." Delphine finally spoke up a moment later, voice soft under her girlfriends murmurings.

"Oh?" Sarah was the first to remark after that knowledge followed by a head tilt from Cosima. "Well alright. How about we get a chinchilla and Cosima can get her lizard." She stopped to pin a suddenly beaming Cosima with a stern glare. "Nothing too huge, got it?"

Delphine looked between the two in front of her, confusion knitting her brow at the sudden ease at choosing their new pet. Or rather, pets. There was an easy peace in place of the bickering, though, that she was not going to question any time soon.


	14. Cosima: Cophine: Sunshine In The Park

**Cosima: Cophine: picnic**

* * *

Cosima's day was turning out to be brilliant. It started with her latest project being approved to proceed followed by the call from Dyad that she was all clear in terms of her health. They were all finally safe, healthy, and life seemed to be quieting down just enough.

Then Delphine had texted her to meet in the park for a picnic. Her girlfriend had had the entire day off and out of the lab so Cosima was excited to spend some time with her. She was even more excited to celebrate the news of her recovery.

It didn't take her long to locate Delphine lounging at her favorite spot. Sitting with her back against a large tree, hands linked against her stomach and eyes contently closed, Delphine looked for all the world to be asleep.

Cosima knew better. She knew her girlfriend would immediately notice her presence and would open her eyes with a smile filled with an amount of affection that would stutter her heart. So she slowed her steps, trying to take in the sight of the relaxed angel in front of her as much as she could before the scene changed. Mental photography.

Then, as she knew it would, Delphine was looking at her and leaning forward on her knees in excitement. Cosima crossed the space between them quickly to kneel with her and lean into a kiss.

"Hmm you're late." Delphine's voice was a little scratchy, her accent making her word seem almost lazy.

"Kinda always." Cosima smiled against her lips before she gently pushed Delphine back towards the tree so she could sit sideways in her lap.

"Did you finish everything you needed to?" Delphine's words were spoken into her temple where she was periodically pressing tiny kisses against her skin.

"Hmm I did and guess what?" Cosima couldn't help but whisper, not wanting to break this easy peace. The quiet that surrounded them was like a bubble of privacy. Nothing bad could touch them under that tree.

Delphine's head pulled back enough for it to tilt to the side, eyebrow raised in question.

Cosima grinned and kissed the tip of her nose before explaining. "I got my all clear."

The grin that spread across Delphine's face built quickly. Then Cosima found herself being pulled into a tight hug, affectionate words being whispered in french between kisses until Delphine calmed down enough to settle back against her spot with one final je t'aime spoken against Cosima's lips.

"I love you too." The response was immediate and filled with so much emotion the two women thought they would burst. "So what did you bring me on this fine picnic to eat, huh? Maybe we can have some food before we go home to celebrate."

Delphine smiled shyly, if not slightly guilty, as she nodded towards the cooler in front of them. Cosima narrowed her eyes at the look before disentangling herself just enough to peek inside.

"Delphine, did you only pack a bottle of wine and a box of Eskimo Pie's for this picnic?"

"You did say you would make me an, uh, addict."


	15. Tony and Cosima: Hittin That High

**Tony and Cosima: getting stoned**

* * *

"Wanna do something fun?"

Tony peeked open one of his eyes to look at Cosima from his lounging spot on the couch. She was sitting at the desk, work strewn in front of her with her glasses slightly crooked on her face. He'd gone to her apartment to visit as a surprise a few hours ago and was trying to sleep off his drive while she worked.

Apparently, she was more stressed than he realized.

"Well, yea, that's the whole point of this visit, dumbass." The words were said flatly even as a smile tugged at his lips. Cosima simply rolled her eyes, kicking out a leg in his general direction. "You've been working like hell, Delphine is still on her trip to frenchland to visit her family, and the others are off doing who the hell knows. You and me? We need a little fun to break up all this busy shit goin on."

Cosima watched her brother as he spoke, the way his hands twitching a little bit to counter her constantly flailing ones and how he easily fit into her home. He's become like a protective older brother towards her since their meeting and in turn, she'd become incredibly close with Tony and it was nice to see him in her space.

As she nodded in agreement, Cosima fixed her glasses and went to her dressed to grab the little box from inside of it. A gift from Delphine, the box was hand carved and beautifully painted to match the design on her laptop with a little love note in french engraved on the inside of the lid.

"Damn, dreads, that's a fancy little thing." Tony looked a little confused, now sitting in the couch so she could settle in next to him. The look cleared into an easy grin when she flipped the top open to reveal her stash. "Well shit, remind me to thank Delphine for giving you a pretty little hiding place."

Tony watched as Cosima expertly rolled two joints, smirking at him when he realized he was getting his own. She closed the box but left it in front of them with a little shrug and a quiet. "We may as well get entirely baked if we're going to chill."

An hour later found them sprawled on the floor. Tony was lay out on his back like a star fish, one hand occasionally bringing a joint to his lips or Cosima's before flopping back down to the floor. Cosima was slightly curled up next to him, using his stomach as a head rest as she spoke. Her hands moved wildly in the air above them as she explained her latest experiment to Tony.

He tried to follow along, his time spent with this geek monkey allowing him to understand a little more than he used to about her work. Still, he was entirely lost when she started talking about the part she was stuck on now. If she was stuck, Tony was completely clueless.

Two hours later found them back on the couch, Cosima braiding Tony's hair as they watched The Lion King on Cosima's laptop. Though he'd deny it up and down, the movie had been Tony's idea.

They had two pizza boxes on the table next to the computer as well as an assortment of beer and a wine bottle. Cosima's special little box had been moved to the work desk to keep it safe, their high safely ensured for a while after they had hit her bong right before getting their food.

"I'm pretty sure, pretty damn sure, you are Simba." Cosima sounded so serious as she spoke, her fingers pulling two braids down beneath Tony's chin to make a lion mane from his hair before she burst into giggles. With her head pressed into his shoulder and her body shaking with laughter behind him, Tony couldn't help but join her hysterics after a moment.

They were sitting there acting like idiots and his sister was laughing, the worry lines vanished from her face. Hell, she looked downright relaxed. Tony didn't really mind being an idiot who watched cartoons with braids in his hair if it meant bringing that grin to Cosima's face.


	16. Cophine: Come To Bed

**Cophine: If your OTP has a noticeable size difference, imagine the smaller person (A) wearing the larger person's (B) shirt. Now imagine Person A attempting to seduce Person B back to bed wearing nothing but that shirt.**

* * *

It's late when Cosima rolls over to find Delphine's side of the bed empty. The chill in the air had woken her up and now she knew why. Her french puppy space heater of a girlfriend was not under the blankets keeping her warm. Sitting up with a groan, Cosima blinked into the dim room to try to spot where Delphine could be only to spot a soft light coming from the barely open bedroom door. When her feet touched the cool floor, a jolt shot up her spine.

"Clothing." The word was mumbled into the quiet air as her hands fumbled through the pile of clothes by the side of the bed. When she snagged a shirt, Cosima brought it up to her face and cracked a smile. The soft button up had been part of Delphine's lab attire earlier that day. The white material was worn, softened completely after so many cycles through the wash. Rubbing it between her fingers, Cosima nodded to herself before sliding the shirt on.

A few minutes of fumbling with buttons in the dark and a quiet second where Cosima brought the shirt up to her nose to breathe in everything Delphine later found her stumbling through the bedroom door. Without her glasses, it took a few moments for Cosima to register Delphine's form bent over the laptop on the coffee table. Cosima could see the stress in Delphine's posture, the way she was curled in on herself as she typed furiously. Rubbing her eyes with her hands, Cosima quietly moved over to the couch and collapsed next to her girlfriend.

A surprised gasp and a hand gripping her arm came quickly after she settled in. "Merde! Cosima! You almost gave me a heart attack." Delphine's voice quieted from leftover panic to bubbling over with affection as she took in Cosima's demeanor. "Cherie, why are you wearing my shirt but not your glasses?"

Cosima was still squinting at the laptop when Delphine questioned her. When she realized that Delphine had been typing furiously away because the test results she'd been running before Cosima has pushed her onto the bed had turned out nearly the complete opposite of what Delphine had hoped. Breathing in slowly, Cosima rubbed her eyes again before curling into Delphine's side, her head easily finding the hollow of her shoulder. "It was cold and someone misplaced my glasses."

Shaking her head at the sleepy tone in Cosima's voice, Delphine simply kissed the top of her head before going back to bed. She supposed that Cosima would simply sleep on the couch with her for a while until she finished. It took five minutes for that idea to be washed from her mind completely. In the best way possible.

A slight shift at Delphine's side had her gaze pulling from the laptop to Cosima. When she didn't find anything wrong, she went back to work only to feel the same thing a moment later. This went on for a minute or two before Cosima slipped away from her. Sighing a little, Delphine turned to make sure Cosima would make it back to bed alright. Without falling or bumping into corners or smacking into walls as she usually did when she walked about without her glasses. Then her mouth went dry.

Cosima stood in front of Delphine, sly smirk firmly on her lips as she slowly slid her fingers across Delphine's jaw. The button up was now hanging open and loose from her chest, exposing naked skin to the chilly air in the apartment. As she trailed her thumb across Delphine's bottom lip, a tingle traveling across her skin at the shaky breath that hitched from Delphine's chest, she tilted her head a little in question.

"Are you going to come back to bed, Delphine? Or am I going to have to warm myself up?"


	17. Brophine: In The Meadow

**Brophine: Cosima/Tony/Delphine: this is my OTP of OTPs so.. yea.**

* * *

"What are you making, Tony?" Cosima's voice rang out, happy and light, as she sat behind Delphine. Her hands delicately worked the blonde's hair into two braids. Delphine was braiding Tony's hair as well, placing a few small braids that lay against the side of his head and two that pulled around to meet at the back of his head.

The boy in question lifted one flower above his head so he didn't disturb Delphine in her work. "Little something for you, dreads."

Delphine flicked the back of Tony's head softly, rolling her eyes at the absolutely exaggerated puppy while he let out as she did. "Why must you insist on using that nickname?"

"He does it because he secretly likes it when I call him my bitch." Cosima smirked, settling her chin on Delphine's shoulder for a moment to peer down at Tony. "Don't you.. Bitch."

Tony lets out a loud laugh, one that shakes his whole body enough that Delphine has to still her hands in his hair for a moment. Cosima immediately softens, her smirk slipping into a silly grin at how calm and easy Tony seems in that moment. Delphine can't seem to take it herself, leaning forward after a moment to kiss all over Tony's face before turning to give Cosima the same treatment.

It takes a few minutes for the giggles to die down and the trio to go back to their tasks. Tony's brow furrowing as he focused intensely at weaving the flowers together. Delphine finished her braids and had flopped against his back, lazily letting her arms hand over his shoulders while she tucked her face into his neck. Cosima worked for a few more minutes before she nodded in satisfaction and moved to lay in Tony's lap. Tony, for his part, simply lifted the crown up to let Cosima lay across his legs before continuing his work on her stomach.

They were ridiculously squished together, a content puppy pile sitting under a tree in the park next to their apartment.

Finally, after what Cosima would complain was an eternity later, Tony grinned and perked up a little bit. Delphine grumbled against his skin, shifting her arms to wrap around his middle as she peeked her eyes out to see his present to Cosima. The crown was a mixture of colorful wildflowers, woven together the best Tony could. It was a little messy and a few flowers looked a little pressed but Cosima let out an excited squeal.

Smirking at the shouted praise, Tony helped her situate in his lap so he could place the crown on her head. Satisfied with his finished product, he nodded and leaned back into Delphine as a tiny sigh slipped past his lips.

Yea, this was the life for him.


	18. Brophine: Summer Madness

Tony wipes his brow, glancing around quickly to make sure the coast is still clear as he rests. His shirt is soaked, dripping liquid slowly down his back as he checks his gun.

He has to focus, he has to be stealth, he has to win this. The ammo is almost out and Tony doesn't know how much longer he can last.

Delphine is already down, he can see her hair blowing in the wind from where she had fallen to the ground with a puddle around her. He swallows thick, takes a deep breath, and runs out from his hiding spot.

"There you are!" Panic, he flips around and pulls the trigger. One second too late.

Cosima's hands shoot into the air, a loud whoop of victory leaving her. Delphine is still on the ground, laughing hysterically as she rolls in the puddle her water gun created when she fell down. Tony is standing between them, groaning loudly as he wipes the water from his face.

"Head shot!"

"Dreads that was a cheap shot, you waited for me to turn! You hit my eyes!"

"Aw, is big bad Tony whining about losing to his girlfriend?"

Tony pouts, dropping his super soaker to the side. Cosima dissolves into a fit of giggles at the look on his face while Delphine collects herself enough to get off the ground. Her arms wind around Tony's middle as she kisses his cheek.

"Can we play another round? Teams maybe?"

Delphine's suggestion has Tony smirking while Cosima starts to back away from them, frantically thinking of ways to refill her gun.

"Game on."


	19. Cophine: After The Storm

p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"strongCophine: After Delphine tells Cosima she's made a terrible mistake/strong/p  
hr /  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"Cosima can see it before Delphine even opens her mouth. The way she has her shoulders set, the moisture already settled on her cheeks, and the almost hollow look in her eyes./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"Then she says it and Cosima watches the way Delphine cracks right down the middle. Her posture crumbles, body trembling slightly as the tears trail uncontrolled down her cheeks, that hollow look now bursting with enough pain that Cosima feels it like a punch to the gut./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"Her body feels weak, her own emotional state shaky at best, and yet she feels the last of her walls crumbling down. Delphine tries, she tries so damn hard and Cosima sees it. She knows how much she tries, knows she meant it when she said she'd love them all./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"It's all too apparent when Delphine continues, spilling the details of what's happened. She sees how Rachel has wormed her way in, taken something so pure and needing in Delphine's heart and crushed it under her heel. /p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"By the time Cosima recovers from her shock, Delphine is nearly folded over on herself, her arms crossed over her head as her entire body shakes with the weight of her sobs. She's broken, all the strength she's tried to keep up and the things she's tried to do, all of it is crashing down on her shoulders./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"It's then that Cosima realizes just how alone Delphine has been in her own fight. She has her sisters, she has Felix and Scott, and for a moment she had Leekie in her corner. Delphine lost everything in her fight, lost anyone near her with the things she'd done. The things she'd done for Cosima. Now she's almost lost Cosima and she's crying, sobbing, because she thinks she may lose her again./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"A part of Cosima's heart breaks when she hears the sobs Delphine is trying to hold in, the sound absolutely devastated and completely broken./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"Carefully, she moves to sit next to Delphine. She flinches a bit when Cosima settles a hand on her shoulder before her body turns almost instinctively into her hold, Delphine's body uncurling so she can bury entirely into Cosima. Her tears soak through Cosima's shirt, her hands clutch tightly at her and her lips move softly as she whispers her apologies over and over like a broken melody./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"It takes everything Cosima has not to break right along with her. Eyes fluttering a little as she hugs Delphine in close to her chest, she presses soft kisses to the top of her head. She hopes she's helping, hopes theres some way to soothe the pain./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""Shh, Delphine." The use of her name so soft pushes another sob from Delphine's chest, her body heaving slightly as Cosima simply holds her closer. "It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay." Cosima doesn't know, she has no way of knowing, but she says it anyway. Makes a promise to her own hear that they will survive until another day./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""This wasn't your fault, you'd never do anything like this to Kira and we all know that." She shifts slightly, helping Delphine's legs up over her lap so she's that much closer. "You can cry here, it's okay, but we need to be strong in the morning. I need you to be my strength and I'll be yours, okay?"/p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"Cosima feels the soft nodding against her neck, the way Delphine clings to her as if she's still afraid she'll let go. Afraid she'll be gone when her eyes open. /p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""I love you." Her voice is whispered, a gentle breath mixing with Delphine's cries. "I'll be your anchor if you'll be my light"/p 


	20. Brophine: The Best Guy

**Brophine: tony in high school, but he's not super confident in his manliness yet (you can choose either a trans* reason or cause like he's a teenager and teens are awkward and everything). and cosima and delphine help him realize that he's the best guy around.**

* * *

Shifting his shoulders, Tony sighs as he stares into the mirror in front of him. His hair is tied back, still slightly damp from his shower that morning, but he can't help but tug it over his shoulder a little bit. Everyday he wonders if maybe he should cut it, maybe a shorter haircut would help in someway. One hand moves up to run along his clean cheek, no hair and nothing to shave. His bone structure seems to round and soft for a moment.

Shaking his head, Tony lets his gaze fall to the binder he'd just situated around his chest a few minutes before. It looks better than before, more him, and he has to swallow to keep his emotions at bay.

His hands tremble slightly as he pulls on a white tanktop and then one of his favorite black flannel button ups. Tony's eyes flutter closed when he smells a mixture of cigarette smoke and body spray. Cosima likes to use the same Old Spice he wears and Delphine smokes the same brand as him. The smell is something distinctly him while also distinctly them. It's comforting, it's home.

He pulls on a pair of ripped baggy jeans, shoving his hands in the pockets once they're slung on his hips. The top of his boxers peek above the waistline and it causes a twitch in the corner of his mouth, a tiny smile situating itself there. It falls when he looks at himself in the mirror.

He looks so small, feels so small, and everything is better and yet still so wrong. Tony supposes that he should have spent less time in the bathroom, especially when both Cosima and Delphine peek their heads through the door. They'd knocked without him noticing and now were watching him with curious eyes.

Delphine shifted a little, moving awkwardly on her feet and Tony couldn't help but smile. She still wasn't used to her latest growth spurt. Cosima on the other hand simply narrowed her eyes at him, her hand pushing her glasses back up her nose.

No words were said as she moved forward, dreadlocks swinging with her determined stride. She stopped in front of him, nodded once, and then grabbed her eyeliner.

Delphine watched as Tony froze, letting Cosima draw on his chin with the pencil in her hand. She grabbed a few other things, working until she was satisfied. A huge grin formed on Delphine's face when she realized what Cosima had done, Tony's smile mirroring hers when he saw the facial hair Cosima had sketched on his face.

He let out a shuddered breath a few moments later and found himself surrounded by warmth, the two girls pulling him into a giant bear hug.

"You're the best guy we know, Tony." Cosima whispered against his ear before tucking her head into his neck, her arms tightly wound about his middle.

Delphine had tried to wrap them both up in her hold, her chin resting on top of Tony's head as her fingers pull his hair out of it's hold so she can ruffle it into a shaggy mess. "We love you, mon amour." Her voice is soft and light in the air, her accent lilting ever so slightly. "I've never felt more loved than I do when I'm with the two of you."

Tony can feel tears burning behind his eyes but he simply sniffs once, moving his arms from where they're pinned so he can hug both of his girls. "You guys make me feel like it's going to be okay." His voice is gruff,still heavily tinged with a sleepy sort of tone.

"Of course it'll be ok, idiot." Cosima's smile can be heard in her voice as she leans up to kiss his cheek. "You've got two rockin genius girlfriends and you're like the hottest guy ever. Life is gonna be our bitch."

A laugh quickly bubbles over at that, Tony's eyes crinkling at the corners as his arms tighten around them both. "I'm the luckiest guy because I have you guys, you know that?"

Delphine grins, tilting her head to snag a quick kiss. "As Cosima said, you're the best boyfriend we could ever hope to find."


	21. Cophine: Midnight Whispers

**Cophine: Midnight Whispers**

* * *

Cosima feels Delphine's fingers trace the line of her jaw, the seam of her lips, and the slope of her neck. There's a simplicity in the way she explores and memorizes her skin, following her fingertips with her lips. Her eyes are contently closed, happy to simply feel the way Delphine loves her.

Their bodies are pressed completely together, legs tangled and chests pushing against one another with each breath. Cosima's eyes flutter slightly when she feels Delphine's breath warm against her lips. A hand comes up to rest against the side of her face, fingers lightly brushing against her hair.

"Cosima." Delphine's voice is whispered silk into the quiet dark of their room, so quiet if they weren't so close Cosima didn't know if she'd be able to hear her. "Are you awake?"

Letting her eyes slowly open, Cosima feels a lump in her throat at the look Delphine is giving her. Her eyes are full to bursting with love, a warmth that Cosima can almost feel against her skin. She feels more than sees the smile that appears on Delphine's lips when she realizes she is, in fact, awake.

"Delphine." Cosima's whisper is just as light as Delphine's, her lips quirking into a smileas well. A soft shiver travels through Delphine's body at the utterance of her name like that from Cosima's lips, a chuckle slipping through when she feels it. "Hey."

"Hello." Delphine can't help but lean in that last breath between them to press a kiss to Cosima's lips, lingering for a long sweet moment. When she pulls back, she keeps just as close as before, her fingers going back to their tracing. A shaky sigh full of emotion, a million things building in her chest. She doesn't know what else she can say except, "Je t'aime."

Cosima smiles softly, seeing the build up of everything through Delphine's eyes. She leans forward, feeling the same impact as her own heart beats in her chest like a drum. "I love you, too."


	22. Cophine: Crepes

**Cophine: Delphine cooks for a baked Cosima**

* * *

Delphine smells the smoke as soon as she wakes up from her nap. Lazily rubbing her eyes while she pushes herself up into a sitting position, she spots Cosima laying on the couch with a joint in her hand. An affectionate little smile tugs at her lips when she sees how relaxed Cosima is. It's their usual day off, lazy sunday, and she'd been so exhausted Cosima had forced her to go back to sleep for a power nap. Obviously she'd decided to relax her own way while waiting for Delphine to wake up.

"Hey." Cosima's soft scratchy voice travels from the other room, a bright smile lighting up her face. Delphine feels her heart thud in her chest and she can't help but slip out of the bed to go over to Cosima.

Once close, Delphine steals her joint and a soft kiss. Cosima watches, slightly dazed, as Delphine takes a long slow hit. The smoke travels lazily between them when she exhales and gives the joint back. Delphine leans back in, pressing a few kisses to Cosima's lips before pulling back once again. "Do you want something to eat, cherie?"

There's a heated flash that goes through Cosima's eyes at her words after those kisses and Delphine doesn't even try to hide her pleased smirk. Her eyebrow arches slowly as Cosima's tongue peeks out to lick her lips only to fall with her laughter when Cosima's stomach lets out a loud growl. She slips away from Cosima to go to the kitchen, ignoring her whine at the loss of contact.

"How about some crepes, hmm?"

"Delphine." Cosima's head is peeking at Delphine over the back of the couch, eyes light with her hidden smile.

"Yes, Cosima?"

"Do you know how many crepes I want?"

With a sigh, Delphine cradles her forehead with her hand. Her shoulders shake slightly with contained laughter as she turns to meet Cosima's eyes. "How many?"

"Hella." The answer is said seriously, straight to the point, and it breaks Delphine down into giggles. They're choked off a moment later, however, when Cosima follows up with, "And then I'd like to eat you."


	23. Cophine: Sleepy

**Cophine: Sleepy**

* * *

It's late when Cosima stumbles back into the living room. She's not sure how late but the entire apartment is dark and she wants to stop working. Delphine is still set up on the couch but she can see that she's about to give up as well. Both of them have heavy eyes and lazy smiles, Delphine's smile widening when she sees Cosima coming back towards her with her newly acquired blanket in tow.

They'd been working late, trying to figure out a new problem, but Cosima was ready for sleep. Delphine seemed ready for sleep. Everyone was ready for sleep but instead, Delphine sipped at a cup of coffee and Cosima was stealing sips of it when she could.

Cosima crawled across the couch, blanket tied around her neck like a cape to keep her hands free. She sighed as she fit onto Delphine's lap, nuzzling into her neck when Delphine's arms wrap around her middle beneath the blanket. A small sigh spills from Cosima's lips when she feels Delphine press a kiss to the top of her head, the blonde staying there for a while to keep her in close.

A yawn bubbles over and Delphine lets out a gentle laugh when she feels it against her skin. "Pauvre petit chiot." The words are whispered into the late night quiet, amused affection dripping from Delphine's voice.

"You're the puppy." Cosima's reply is half lost to sleep, her eyes falling closed between Delphine's touch and the warmth from her blanket. Delphine's hand gently rubs along Cosima's back and she's a goner, relaxing completely against Delphine's body.

They can work in the morning.


	24. Cophine: Soulmates

**Cophine: Soulmates**

* * *

The morning is crisp and quiet as Cosima wandered into the library. Her classes that day were not until the evening but she'd woken up and hadn't been able to get back to sleep. A cold bed only made her feel lonely. So instead, she decided to go to the library to study. It would be warm and she could be around people.

It was mildly disappointing that the building was still fairly empty when she arrived, only a few wanderers looking at the books. They all looked tired, something akin to wanting hiding behind their eyes.

She felt like one of them, a ghost trying to find its way in the dawn.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Cosima settled into a couch hidden in the corner of the stacks. It was a quiet space, comfortable and perfect for people watching. Her usual spot.

Book perched on her legs, Cosima took notes as she let her mind wander a bit to those walking in and out of the building over the next hour. It was a fairly slow morning, everyone walking in full of shivers and snow covered hair.

Cosima was about to give up, leave and try her luck back at home with a possible nap, when she walked in. Blonde hair speckled with snow that shone like stars, tired eyes that mirrored Cosima's, and a graceful walk that showed a purpose with no real purpose at all. She was gorgeous, intriguing, and walking right towards where Cosima was hidden.

She didn't dare move, trying to make it look like she was focused on her book. A moment later, the beautiful stranger sat down on the couch next to her. A sigh registered in her ears, the sound seeming more like a bell chime instead of a quiet release.

Then a touch to her forearm sent shivers so violent through her skin she was sure she's been electrocuted.

"I'm sorry to bother you, is it alright if I sit here?"

Cosima blinked, her head slowly shaking as her mind caught up. That voice was just as beautiful as her.

"Oh! Yea, no it's totally fine." She tried to control her hands as much as possible, not wanting to accidentally smack this poor tired angel next to her. "I'd like the company."

A smile was Cosima's reward, a flash of something warm behind the girls eyes. A hand was held out to her, slender fingers wrapping around her own as she met the shake.

"Delphine."

"Oh, Cosima."

"Enchanté."

Cosima grinned, that voice and that accent melting her insides completely. "Enchanté."

They spent three hours on that couch, studying and giving each other random tidbits about themselves. By hour three, Cosima was feeling the lack of sleep heavy on her eyes. She still had another five hours before her only class of the day and she was already exhausted. Delphine must have noticed, her voice was growing softer and her body was angling ever so slowly.

Before she could think to stop it, Cosima's head had fallen onto Delphine's shoulder. When it landed there, she couldn't bring herself to move, especially when she realized Delphine had angled herself perfectly to cradle Cosima's body.

Instead of moving, Cosima threw caution to the wind and she nuzzled her head into Delphine's neck. A mix of vanilla and a light soft warm smell of cigarettes hit her hard. It was oddly comforting, entirely addicting, and Cosima knew she was a goner.

With her eyes closed and her body relaxed, she barely reacted when Delphine pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Her hand came up to grip Delphine's, a little smile tugging at her lips when she lazily tangled their fingers together.

"I feel like I know you." The words were whispered against her temple, Delphine having moved all their books so she could pull Cosima completely against her. "I feel like we've been doing this all our lives."

Sighing softly against pale skin, Cosima snuggled in closer with a tiny nod. "Do you believe in love at first sight, Delphine? Or soul mates?"

"If I didn't before, chérie, I do now."


	25. Brophine: Glow

"C'mon babe, it'll be fun!" Tony's smile is charming, his eyes lit up with mischief as he slides up next to Delphine. His arm hugs around her waist as he leans up to kiss her cheek. "Plus, you know Cos has been on our asses about doin this with her."

Delphine's resolve is cracking with each imple touch and gentle word thrown her way. When Cosima had come home waving a flyer around wildly, her eyes wide as she explained the lab guys were putting together a giant glow in the dark rave for everyone in the science department, she'd immediately dreaded the event. Truthfully, the company wouldn't be that bad. She knew most of the people in the lab and only those in the schools science department had been informed. Still, she wasn't sure about a rave. She'd never been to one and it'd been so long since she'd done any type of dancing.

"I don't know, Tony, I-" She cuts off when the arm around her squeezes a little and Cosima comes around the corner. She'd changed into a pair of jeans that were tight and splattered with glow in the dark paint. Her top was loose, airy, and so entirely Cosima. It showed her arms completely and Cosima had decked herself out completely with glow bracelets and patterns were drawn on her skin in that same paint. Her dreads were down and moved around wildly as she shook her head a bit. She looked intense and yet relaxed, wild and feisty. "Okay, we'll go."

There was no way Delphine could say no to that vision, after all.

Once they'd dressed Delphine in an outfit similar to Cosima's and Cosima had given them both paint tattoos as well, they were off. Tony was on one of Delphine's arms with Cosima on the other, excited smiles on their faces as Delphine just tried to keep calm.

Once they'd arrived at the place, Delphine could feel a slight pulse coming from it's walls. She recognized the guy out front waiting as one of the security guards for the labs, he grinned when he saw who they were.

He opened the door for him and they were surrounded by music.

The building was lit entirely with glow paint, glow jewelry, and a few small colorful lights on the stage where the music was coming from. The sound was all encompassing and Delphine couldn't help but grin as she felt it all the way to her bones.

Cosima was lost as soon as they entered, her body unable to resist the call. She was dancing, fluid and free, each movement completely in tune with how the music felt as it thrummed through their bodies. Tony joined her, pulling Delphine with him as they delved deeper into the mass of people around them.

It was intense and wild, so dark and yet so enlightening. Delphine closed her eyes and let everything take hold. She could feel Cosima at her front, Tony at her back, and the beat that took control of her movement.

At some point, when they were sweaty and the paint was smearing in places, Tony leaned up to breathe right against her ear. "Worth it?" He had to practically scream for her to even hear him a little over the music.

Delphine looked at Cosima, the free expression on her face as she grinned so wide and she felt the way Tony was so easily losing himself as well. Of course it was worth it, she nodded excitedly in response. They'd have to do this more often.


End file.
